


tell me I'm safe (you've got me now)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Max Lord is mentioned, Pre-Relationship, badass maggie being a secret softie, did i mention it's soft, soft!Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “It was you,” Maggie admits, then, “he was talking shit about you.”And then it's quiet.For some horribly long seconds. Maggie doesn't want to say anything, thinks it's best to let Alex process everything. To let her realize that Maggie got into a fight over her.Forher.orMaggie gets into a fight and Alex tries to figure out what happened.





	tell me I'm safe (you've got me now)

**Author's Note:**

> I always get the most random ideas for fics. Bear with me. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, because they always are. Duh.

“Are you _insane_?”

Maggie is, to say the least, a little taken aback by the loud voice booming through the ER. Especially at this time of night. Most people are asleep, or trying to, or _were_ asleep. But of course Alexandra Danvers doesn't care about that. 

Maggie isn't sure why she expected any differently. 

It was only a matter of time before Alex found out and made her way over to the hospital. Because no one keeps secrets from her, especially not secrets that involve Maggie Sawyer. _Duh_. Because why would they? 

Maggie rolls her eyes, just barely, because she doesn't want to anger Alex even more. Then she waits for Alex to make her way over to her. It only takes seven seconds until Alex is standing in front of her, hands on her hips and frown on her face. 

“Well?”

“What is it, _mom_?” Maggie mutters, only slightly annoyed with Alex's attitude. 

Alex huffs, “What were you _thinking_?” 

There's no hint of anger left in Alex's voice, only worry, as her hands come up to gently cup Maggie's face, turn it left and right to inspect her face. She sighs, runs the tips of her fingers over Maggie's swollen cheek, over the cut across her eyebrow and her bloody lip that's turning blue, slowly but surely. 

“ _God_ , Maggie,” 

“It's alright, Alex,” she tries to mend, “really,” 

“How can you say this?” Alex asks, letting go of Maggie's face to grab her hands, “You look like shit,”

“And thanks,” 

Now it's Alex's turn to roll her eyes, “I was so worried when James called me. Maggie, you can't do shit like this to me.”

Maggie sighs. She really doesn't understand why Alex is making such a big deal out of it. Okay, she got into a fight, wee woo. Who cares. 

“What happened?” 

That's when Maggie tenses. She ends up just shaking her head, pulling her hands free from Alex's grasp as she shifts on the bed she's currently on. They told her she was allowed to go home soon, she's just waiting for her release papers. Maggie didn't really count on anyone to pick her up – hell, she's not even sure Alex is here to pick her up. 

“Maggie.”

“Nothing happened, Alex,” 

Alex scoffs, crosses her arms over her chest, “Nothing? _Really_? You're going to try and feed me that crap? Look at your face, Maggie!” 

“My face is fine,” 

“Do you have any more injuries?”

Realizing there's no use to lie to her, Maggie relents, “Two bruised knuckles on my right hand, some bruised ribs and maybe a slight concussion,” 

“What did you do?”

Maggie shrugs, opens her mouth to say something but Alex holds up her hand to shut her up. 

“And don't tell me _nothing_.”

“I just got into a fight with someone, it's no big deal,” 

Alex sighs, rubs her hands over her face. She starts mumbling to herself, taking a step back. Maggie's slightly scared she made Alex mad. That was never her intention, never what she wanted to achieve. All she wants is to protect Alex. 

Literally.

“Really, Alex,” Maggie says, reaching out to touch Alex's arm, only wincing slightly because of the pain in her ribs, “please don't worry about me,” 

“Don't worry about you?” Alex asks, raising her voice, “How can you ask that from me? You're literally in the hospital, all injured for whatever _fucking_ reason,” 

“Calm down, Alex, please,” Maggie tries, pulls her closer by her arm, “we can talk about it later, okay? But not here, because these people are trying to sleep,”

Alex sighs, but ends up nodding. “I'll take you back to the dorms,” 

Soon after that the nurse comes with Maggie's release papers and not long after they're finally on their way to the parking lot. Alex opens the passenger door for Maggie, not even looking at her as she sits down. Maggie sighs quietly.

The drive towards the dorms is silent. Maggie sneaks glances at Alex the whole time, notices how tense her jaw is, how she keeps biting the inside of her cheek. Notices how tightly she's gripping the steering wheel, how her knuckles are turning whiter the longer she's driving. 

She can't help but feel bad. She never meant to make Alex feel like this. She honestly didn't even want Alex to find out. She called James because he's the first one that came to mind, if she doesn't count Alex, and she was planning on ignoring Alex for a few days. Just until the injuries on her face were a little less bad. 

It probably wouldn't have worked out like Maggie had hoped, but it would've been better than this. She thinks. 

“Alex, relax,” 

Alex sighs, exhales heavily, “Who did this to you?” 

Maggie rolls her eyes, stares out the window. She crosses her arms over her chest. Not sure what to say, except the truth, she just keeps quiet. To Alex's annoyance, of course. 

No words are being spoken until they're back at Maggie's dorm. The walk was disturbingly silent and Maggie's scared Alex is mad at the point of no return. She's barely looking at her anymore and when Maggie reaches out to grab her hand or touch her shoulder, all Alex does is flinch and pull away. 

It's only after Maggie's unlocked the door to her room that she finds the nerve to turn back towards Alex. 

“Alex?” 

It takes a few seconds for Alex to react, and when she does it's barely a lift of her head. Their eyes meet briefly, but long enough for Maggie to see the absolute worry in her eyes. She reaches out and caresses Alex's arm softly. 

“Will you stay?” She asks, “Please?”

Maggie's lucky enough to have a dorm to herself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't get lonely sometimes. Alex sleeps over from time to time , or, like, a lot. And it's amazing. She loves it when Alex sleeps over. 

But tonight she upset Alex and she feels like she's going to lose her if she lets her go. She doesn't want to let her go. She can't afford to lose Alex. Alex is her everything. Her best friend, her rock, her constant. She can't deal with Alex being mad at her. They barely fight as it is, so it's always bad whenever one of them is upset with the other. 

“I don't know, Maggie,” 

“Please,” her voice cracks, slightly. 

Alex softens, grips Maggie's hand, “I'm still mad at you,” 

“I know,” Maggie nods, “I know. I just – I don't want to be alone,” 

And Alex sighs again, following Maggie inside her room and closing the door behind them. Maggie can feel Alex's eyes burning a hole into the side of her head as she grabs them some pajama's from her drawer. She knows they need to talk, she knows she needs to tell Alex the truth about what happened, but she's just not ready. She doesn't want to upset Alex even more. 

When she hands some shorts and a shirt to Alex, she tries to meet her eyes, tries to tell her she's sorry without actually having to voice her thoughts. But Alex keeps her eyes trained on her hands that are now taking the items of clothing from her. Maggie rubs her hands on her jeans after and sighs silently, deciding to get ready for bed herself. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Alex asks after getting dressed, now being crouched in front of Maggie's mini fridge. 

Maggie smiles softly, “Just some water, please?” 

Alex doesn't reply, just grabs a bottle of water and walks over towards Maggie's bed. When she hands Maggie her water, she mumbles a quiet thank you and takes some quick sips. Maggie watches how Alex climbs over her, occupying the space between Maggie and the wall, a little closer to the wall than usual.

Maggie switches the light off and silently curls into herself. 

“Goodnight,” Alex mutters. 

Maggie feels how she turns away from her, faces the wall instead, and her heart cracks a little. She never thought the night would end like this. And maybe it feels worse than it actually is, but the inches between her and Alex feel like miles and she doesn't know how to fix it. All she can do is tell Alex what happened, but how is she supposed to tell Alex that all she was trying to do was protect Alex? 

That she was just trying to shut that fuckboy of a Maxwell Lord up, because all he does is talk shit about Alex and she's tired of his bullshit? Alex has told her time after time to not get involved with him, to not give him the time of day. And most times Maggie succeeds to ignore him, walk past him and not pay him any attention. But she was walking home from her 7PM tutoring and he just kept yelling these obscene things about Alex. 

Maggie doesn't give a shit if he makes fun of _her_ , or calls her names. But the second he starts about Alex she only sees red. And when Alex isn't there to calm her down, she loses it. And she gets into fights. That she doesn't necessarily regret, because it's Ales they're talking about. All she regrets is how she handled things with Alex. 

“Alex?” she whispers, wanting to see if she she's still awake, but not wanting to wake her if she happens to be asleep. 

And it's silent for a long while. So long that Maggie gives up and closes her eyes, grips her pillow and bites her lip, because she might cry if her thoughts keep spiraling. Maggie burrows her face into her pillow, exhales heavily. 

It's only then that Alex shifts and turns, a soft hand sneaking its way across Maggie's injured ribs. Maggie flinches, just slightly, making Alex's hand backtrack. 

“Are you awake?” Maggie asks, quietly. 

It takes two beats of her heart for Alex to reply. 

“Yeah,” 

“I'm sorry,” 

Alex sighs, scoots closer towards her, “Why can't you just talk to me?” 

“I just,” Maggie hesitates, “it really doesn't matter that much, Alex. I promise,” 

“How can you say that, Maggie?” Alex asks, her fingertips brushing over Maggie's ribs. 

Maggie rolls over onto her back, her ribs only hurting a little bit at that, and turns her head to look at Alex. Their eyes meet in the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the moon shining through Maggie's curtains. She sighs, grabs Alex's hand that's now on her stomach. 

She loves how affectionate they are. Loves their friendship, the bond they have. Fair enough, sometimes she can't stop thinking about pinning Alex against a wall and having her way with her, but more than anything she appreciates the other girl and everything they have. 

“I just don't want you to worry,” 

Alex scoots closer, until she's pressed against Maggie's side, making sure not to hurt the other girl. She laces their fingers together.

“Mags,” she whispers, and Maggie can feel her breath against her cheek, “I always worry about you,” 

And Maggie's heart aches. She leans into Alex as much as she can, turns her head. They stay silent for a while, breathing each other in as their thoughts go on for miles and miles. Maggie wants to tell her, but she doesn't know what good it would do. 

“Maggie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I'm glad you're okay,” 

Maggie chuckles at that, “Yeah, you should see the other guy,” 

Alex presses an unexpected kiss against her cheek and Maggie freezes, tenses just slightly in Alex's grip. Alex seems to notice, because she pulls away from her, but Maggie is quick to pull her back. She winces as soon as she rolls over onto her other side, but bites through the pain to look Alex in the eye. 

“I'm sorry,” she mumbles, “I'm just trying to protect you,” 

“I don't need you to protect me, Maggie,” Alex pleads. 

And it hurts Maggie to see Alex like this. This _soft_. So she closes her eyes for a second and nods, grabs Alex's hand again and locks their fingers to ground herself. She takes a breath and then exhales heavily. She appreciates Alex for giving her time to gather her thoughts, to get herself together. Maggie melts, because Alex always knows exactly what she needs. 

“You know I had to tutor Rachel, at 7, right?” she starts, waits until Alex nods, “okay, so after tutoring I wanted to get back to my dorm, to finish up my essay and then maybe ask you to come over so we could finally start on The Good Place,” 

Alex chuckles at that. They've been planning on starting that show for over two weeks now, but they always found themselves busy. Either with school, or just going out together. It's a problem.

“Max was out there, with his little gang,” Maggie scoffs, thinking back to how smug they all looked as soon as they spotted Maggie all by herself, “and you know them. Whenever they see me they try to get under my skin. And normally I let it go, you know that. Whenever you're with me and they start telling me shit I can ignore them, kind of,” 

Maggie can feel herself getting angrier by the second. Alex notices and runs her thumb over the back of Maggie's hand soothingly, keeping her with her in the moment. 

“But now, they just,” Maggie groans, sits up in bed despite the pain in her ribs and her head, “they kept going and going and going and I got so mad,” 

Alex sits up next to her, her hand on Maggie's back, “So Max is the one who did all of this to you?” 

Maggie shrugs, but ends up nodding. She hopes Alex doesn't ask what he said, hopes she lets it go now. 

“I am going to _kill_ him,” Alex mutters, her hand still rubbing soothing circles on Maggie's back. 

“Alex,” Maggie sighs, “please, let it go,” 

“No,” she snaps, “he can't just tell you shit, call you names and, hell, bully you for all I know, and then beat you to pieces. I won't let him,” 

Maggie turns her head to look at Alex, “It's not – he didn't – never mind,” 

“What?” 

She doesn't want to tell her. She really doesn't. She knows Alex is tough and strong and she doesn't really let shit talk get to her, but when it's about _that_ kinda stuff she's easily affected, and Maggie doesn't want her to feel bad. She doesn't want Alex to go back to being shut off from everyone, or pretending to be someone she's not. Maggie doesn't want Alex to shut her out. 

“Maggie,” Alex says, gentle but stern, “He didn't, what?” 

Maggie rolls her eyes, knows Alex won't let it go. “I wasn't his choice of subject, tonight,” 

And Maggie can see the confusion on Alex's face. Can see the wheels turning in her head, how she's thinking about what the reason could be of Maggie lashing out, then. It's not clicking and in a way Maggie is relieved, but then she also knows Alex won't stop asking about it until she tells her, so she might as well just spit it out. 

“It was you,” Maggie admits, then, “he was talking shit about you.” 

And then it's quiet. 

For some horribly long seconds. Maggie doesn't want to say anything, thinks it's best to let Alex process everything. To let her realize that Maggie got into a fight over her. _For_ her. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't want Alex to feel guilty, or even slightly responsible, but all she wants is for Alex to realize how much – and how deeply – Maggie cares for her. She wants Alex to realize that Maggie would do anything for her. 

When she looks at Alex again, the other girl's eyes are wide. Maggie's not sure that's a good sign. 

“You,” Alex stops, swallows, “what?” 

And Maggie sighs, because Alex is so smart, but so oblivious, sometimes. When it comes to Maggie, that is. 

“He was talking to me about you,” she explains, “and it pissed me off,” 

“So you.. got into a fight?” Alex asks, “For me?”

Maggie shrugs. She feels lame now, getting into a fight over the girl she has feelings for. But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't let that asshole call Alex all these hurtful names and not try and do something about it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she just walked past him. 

“Why would you _do_ that?” 

And Maggie's not sure if Alex is asking her, or is talking to herself, but she shrugs again and runs her hand through her hair. She's not sure if she should reply, already feels like she's spilled too much and isn't sure she's ready to tell Alex everything. But by the way Alex is looking at her, Maggie feels her walls shake and crumble. 

Tonight might be the night she tells Alex how she feels. Tonight might be the night Alex leaves her. 

“Maggie?” Alex asks, quietly, her hand dropping from Maggie's back to rest behind her on the mattress, “Why would you do that?” 

Maggie swallows, “I already told you. I want to protect you,” 

“I – I wasn't there,”

“I know,” 

“All of these,” Alex whispers, scooting on the mattress so she can properly look at Maggie, before reaching her hand out and touching her ribs, then her cheek, “are because of _me_?” 

“No, Alex,” Maggie mutters, shaking her head, “please don't blame yourself,” 

“How can I not, Mags?” Alex asks, “ _God_ , look at you,” 

“It's not that bad,” Maggie tries to reassure her, “I've had worse,” 

Alex's eyes widen, “ _Not_ because of me, right?”

And when Maggie shakes her head, she seems to relax a little. Alex's eyes scan her whole face, linger on her eyebrow and her lips. Alex's fingers feel soft against her skin, the way she's caressing her makes Maggie's stomach flip. It's only when Alex's thumb brushes Maggie's lip that their eyes lock again. 

Maggie kind of wants to fling herself out of her window. 

“Why, Maggie?” 

“I think you know why,”

Alex's thumb is still on Maggie's lip, softly stroking, “Tell me,” 

“Alex,” Maggie breathes, her eyes dropping to Alex's lips. They look so soft. 

“I need you to tell me, Maggie,” Alex says, and it's so soft and gentle that Maggie wants to cry, “please,” 

Maggie closes her eyes, grabs Alex's hand that's still on her face with her own and holds it in her lap, her thumbs running small circles on the back of it. She doesn't know how to do this. She's never been good at this. But Alex looks so vulnerable, Maggie can't help but give in. 

“I love you,” 

And it's said so quietly, so carefully. Maggie holds her breath, then, closes her eyes and squeezes Alex's hands with both her own – she waits. Waits for Alex to say something. Waits for Alex to get up from the bed and leave. Waits for Alex to abandon her, to get mad at her and yell at her for fucking things up. 

But it doesn't happen. 

It's just.. quiet. 

And when she opens her eyes, Alex is looking at her as if she's the greatest work of art. Maggie's heart squeezes in her chest at the sight and she exhales in relief. Alex isn't mad. She even looks happy. 

It's like Alex breaks, then, because she breathes out and suddenly there's a smile as bright as the sun on her face. Maggie can't help but smile back, even though it hurts her lip. Alex looks beautiful, with her sleepy hair and bright eyes and beautiful smile. 

And then Alex is kissing her. It's soft and gentle, and everything Maggie could have wished for. But it stings and she hisses, pulling back slightly. 

“Ouch,” 

Alex's eyes widen slightly, her hand reaching for Maggie's face, “Oh, shit, I'm sorry,” 

Maggie just shakes her head, smiles softly. “It's nothing, don't worry.”

Alex's hands are on her face again, caressing her, and Maggie feels like she's flying. They're just sitting there, breathing each other in, smiles on both their faces. 

“You love me?” Alex asks, then, her thumb stroking Maggie's cheek. 

“So much,” she breathes. 

Alex is melting right in front of her, her eyes sparkling with hope and _want_ and there's nothing Maggie can do to stop herself from leaning in and kissing her softly – despite the sting of her lip. She tangles her fingers in Alex's hair and pulls her closer, breathes heavily against her lips, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you, too,” Alex confesses softly, quietly, not wanting to pop the bubble they're currently in. 

Maggie laughs softly, because it's insane how oblivious they both have been, for so long. "I've been wanting to tell you for so long," 

"And getting into a fight with Maxwell, you figured, was the best way to tell me that?" Alex raises her eyebrow slightly, challenging Maggie. 

"Shut up," she mutters in reply, "I just want to protect you," 

Alex smiles. That soft smile that Maggie loves so much. That smile Maggie would do anything for to see again. 

"Because you _love_ me,"

Maggie rolls her eyes, "You're unbelievable," 

The smile on Alex's face only seems to grow at Maggie's pout, and Maggie swears her heart's about to beat out of her chest at the sight. She's so beautiful. 

"You need to rest," Alex says, then, tucking a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear. 

Maggie nods. She knows Alex is right. She feels like she's about to collapse at any given moment. So she kisses Alex softly, once more, before laying back down carefully. Alex follows suit, pushes her onto her good side softly. 

“How's the pain?” 

Maggie closes her eyes and snuggles into her pillow, sighing in relief when she feels Alex wrap her arm loosely around her waist, careful not to hurt her, and her chest being pressed against Maggie's back. It's safe and warm and _home_. 

“Worth it,”


End file.
